


Splendentia Lumina

by Chickeedew



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Badassery (going for it at least), Blah blah and the rest (I actually just can't name any right now), F/M, Fem!Tsuna/Fem!27, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickeedew/pseuds/Chickeedew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of her past, Tsuna has lived a reticent and plight life but what happens when the next heir to the Vongola she's to protect turns her monotone world, right-side up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splendentia Lumina

**Author's Note:**

> Title- Splendentia Lumina- Meaning 'My Bright Light' in Latin.
> 
> Pairing- GFEM!27 along with other possible pairings.
> 
> Warnings- OOC, AU, No spoilers.. I think though even if there are, it won't go past the anime (So you're safe if you've watched the anime), Female Tsuna and maybe a few other genderbenders along the way.
> 
> DISCLAIMER! I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, everything except the plot belongs to Amano Akira.
> 
> Now, on with the show!

"Ah~ I'm tired~" Whined a blonde guy, walking down a well-occupied path that leads to and exists from a double door entrance of a college. "Idiot G.. How can he be soo mean~"

"Oi! Ieyasu?!"

"Crap!" The blonde exclaimed as he saw a red-haired searching high and low behind him. He skimmed his way through the thick crowd to the opposite of the scouter and between a arrow alley of two separated school buildings. As he was hidden by the shadow, he heaved a stiff sigh.

"Ieyasu?!" His voice was growing with impatience and anger causing a sliver of fear to snake down the blonde's back.

'I'm gonna pay for this later...' He sighed once more.

From the sounds of eager and potential steps reverberating in the depths of the alleyway, the blonde's attention directed to them as he began to see them. Their silhouettes, figures, solid forms and finally, them.

He watched unprepared as a number of sharply suited mafia men circled around him. Considering he's not that confident in his offensive skills, he began conjuring up a plan to escape. After all, he knows why he's surrounded by the many men named under the name of the mafia and being they want him, the best option was to escape for now.

Every plan he came with shouted his downfall. So being the only one sensible, even if a little, than the others, he readied himself.

He backed up slowly in rigid movements and as he bumped into a sturdy torso, he immediately spun and shot a kick to the man's side. As the man was off-guard, he made his attempt but since two other men were positioned to the ends of the crumpled man, one quickly caught him and the other launched a fist to his gut.

Following his previous victim, the blonde tumbled over though wasn't given enough to calm his pain as a hand circled around his neck, applied as much pressure needed to lift the boy and smash him against one side of the two walls, making sure his feet weren't as much as two inches to the ground.

"D-damn.. it.." The assaulted hacked while trying to release the tight and suffering hold of his throat with his hands but to no avail.

The assault-er smiled a sadistic one. "Relax. Boss wants you alive and kicking so I won't kill you.. For now."

"S-suggesting.. you.. c-..can kill.. me?" He unstably teased but choked as the hand clasping his throat tighten.

"Woah there. Probably should have said this earlier but I don't bode well with smart-asses." You can tell by his tone his anger was rising.

"M-makes sense. Opposites oppose." That seemed to wipe the smirk off the man.

"Russo." He called out.

"Yes, Sir." One of his men answered.

"Give me a hand knife." The man ordered.

"But, Sir, Boss directed to not kill him." Russo calmly replied.

"Listen, I am the leader here. If I want to kill him, I'll kill him. The boss can kiss my ass if he wants. Now hand me the blade."

"But Sir-"

"Do I need to kill you also. Russo?" He threatened, cold eyes glancing to the man in question.

"N-no Sir." He gave his final answer and handed his leader the wanted object.

"Maybe if you kept your mouth shut," He turned back to the numb body of his hostage. "You could've spared a couple hours of life."He then positioned the blade's point to the other's temple while his sly smile returned. "Bye, bye." The blonde shut his eyes for the expected impact... that never came. Just a thud and the feeling of him sliding down.

Opening his eyes, he found himself on the ground and leaning against the wall he was previously shoved at. Moving his eyes to the front of him, one thing registered in his mind.

A black cloak.

The guy had his face covered by the hood and as soon as the blonde was about to question the intruder, he spotted a body on the left side of him and recognized it as his attacker. Seeing no blood around him, he deemed him alive.

His attention was once again diverted from the movements at the corner of his eye. What he saw.. just stunned him.

The cloaked man lunged at the other men and before any of the mafia men could move, a thick individual broken glass impaled four of the men at once where the section of their hearts could be found.

Three other men ran up to the mysterious man, shooting rapidly at the figure but missing miserably. In a second, glass shards were thrown to them, adding them to the collection of the others.

The last two sneaked up behind the man but was futile. Their roles were immediately switched. Questionable to the naked eye, the man appeared behind the two and allowed them the fate of their fellows.

The blonde just sat there, staring at the man's back.

"U-umm-" He was cut as the guy turned around, his hood falling to his shoulders revealing his face.

The blonde was shocked to see that the mysterious man was actually female. He watched in admiration and surprise from the brown hair wrapped neatly in a bun and bangs accenting a face too perfect to be true. But it was her eyes that surprised him more than the gender fact.

They barely said anything. He couldn't read anything from those brown orbs as they stared down at him.

As he was about to speak, the girl bent on her knee and with her left hand grabbed the blonde's jaw, slightly cupping his cheeks along, and tilted it to the far left, up, examining the pink/purple bruise circling his neck. Before the guy could get any word through, the other leaned in and lapped her mouth around a seed of a cut possibly made from the man's nail since he wasn't wearing any gloves and they were long.

The blonde immediately and harshly blushed as he felt a tongue and lips enclosing it and attacking his neck in a subtle way.

The girl pulled back, looking not even slightly phased by her actions.

"Why-?" He stopped as he realized the pain was completely gone. Not a trace left and not to mention the feeling of it never actually happening. "What did you do?" He asked holding at the nick at his neck only to find it gone. "How-?"

"Taru Ieyasu," She called in a voice as sweet and smooth than anything he's heard.

"Y-Yes-?"

"Codename for Giotto Taru." He jumped at her words.

"Uhh.. Who are you?"

"From now on, you'll be under my protection."

"... Eh?" He blankly replied, understanding nothing of the situation. The girl sighed and stood.

"I'm not repeating myself." She said and watched the students mindlessly exist the college gates to the dorms. At that moment, the boy; Giotto, felt something lighten, he felt as though the atmosphere and air connected with the rest of the world suddenly as if it never was before.

"But-" She shot him a look that told not to well of his safety which shut him up. "Then, can you tell me who you are?"

She stared at him for a while before turning back to the retreating students.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Thank you." He said with a smile, bringing the girl; Tsuna's attention to him with curiosity.

"Stand." She said though it sounded more like an order but he nevertheless obeyed. "You're friend's searching for you."

"Huh? Ah!" He remembered and watched as his red-haired friend call out to him from the numerous angles and felt guilt run over him. Turning back to the girl, he saw no one. He checked around the area but everywhere was vacant, even the mafia men were missing.

It's as though it never really happened.

'I probably just imagined it.' He told himself.

"Ieyasu!" Called person spun to see an angry red-haired looking intently at him.

"H-hey G.." He nervously replied.

"Don't 'Hey G' me." G grabbed the front of Giotto's shirt and pulled him to his direction, out of the alley. "I'm not cooking dinner for you tonight as punishment for skipping out on your work."

"Ehh~ But-" Giotto immediately stopped as he saw a glint representing the other's killing intent in his eye as G halted and faced the other. "A-alright.." He sighed when they continued along but his mind going straight to the girl from his possible imagination.

'Sawada.. Tsunayoshi...'

***  
"The next heir to Vongola, huh.." Tsuna watched as Giotto entered the building while being tugged by a red-haired from her spot on the roof of a building accompanying the one the two entered.. "I still don't care who he is and who he'll become. I'm not interested in babysitting some idiot."

"That's very mean, don't you think?" A deep and stoic voice remarked.

"Like you're one to talk. And I'm surprised, you kept quiet during the fight and the meeting with him." Her eyes moved to the left side of the campus where the boy's dormitory were stationed.

"I was examining the boy." She checked the girl's dormitory at the right side when she heard a high-pitched scream only to find a group of girls fawning over a possible letter.

"And?" She asked with no interest.

"It'd be best not to underestimate him."

"Hmm~" She hummed. "Well, nothing for me to care about. Not like I'm a tutor."

"Still isn't an excuse to dismiss." The voice commented.

"What, you're playing the wise role now?" She asked, her eyes now back to the school building.

"I'm always wise, you just never noticed. I am smarter though."

"Must be nice to dream, huh." She replied almost calmly despite the throbbing vein on her temple.

"Of course you'd know. You have experienced them many times. You're always near me, after all." He said in a superior tone, enjoying the growing vein on the other. "Still." His voice took a serious one.

Tsuna just watched the building as if holding such a special being, giving it a curious glare. "I know," She spoke before a light breeze broke out. "Reborn."


End file.
